The present invention is related to website themes, and more specifically to automatic website theme changing using a mobile device.
Currently, with the popularity of various types of websites such as blog sites and social networking sites, many people have or maintain a website with their own personalized information and design. Many times, these websites are customized with information, pictures, blogs, etc. from a particular user. Similarly, many people today have mobile devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or other wireless devices where people customize the settings on these mobile devices by setting up different themes. Each specific theme file may designate particular information such as background, wallpaper, music or audio, alerts, text, etc. A user may have multiple theme files stored on their mobile device allowing them to select and change different themes based on mood, time of day, current situation, or any other reason. However, to change a theme of a website, a user must be physically located in front of a computer allowing access via a browser to the website. A user may desire that the website have a theme the same as the theme on the mobile device, however, currently, there is no way for a user to select a theme from a mobile device and have this theme implemented on their personal website.